


Red, Peroxide & Blue

by CrankieCrystal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cousins, Crossover, Define Mild, Demonic Possession, Gen, Mild Language, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankieCrystal/pseuds/CrankieCrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your Girlfriend (the smartest person you know) is suddenly possessed, who do you call?  This follows on immediately from the last scene of the finale, so if you haven't watched it yet...SPOILERS & also, what do you mean you haven't watched it yet???</p><p>This is my first Fic for public consumption.  Wynonna Earp is my first TV obsession since Buffy and when there was suddenly fan rumblings about possible cross-overs I couldn't resist.</p><p>It was going to be short but has kinda run away on me so I've decided to break it down to more manageable (for me) blocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you ready?

DOC

Doc Holliday was fast, always had been. It wasn't some particularly special skill, it wasn't magic, it wasn't practise, he was just fast.   
He let his instincts rule him, where most people would take time to process what was in front of them Doc reacted. He tended to think about the greater meaning of everything after the fact. Which is why when little Waverly Earp calmly walked toward them with a happy and relieved look on her face, he was calm and relieved with her. He was standing behind Wynonna and thinking to himself that the worse was over.   
"Are you ready?"  
"Sweetheart, I'm ready for anything" but she wasn't really, she couldn't be, she didn't have Docs skill set.

When Waverly's shoulder started to move and the smile dropped from her face, Doc acted. Before the gun was visible. Before he was even sure there was a gun, his brain said MOVE, so he did. He pushed Wynonna out of the way. She went down, face first into the snow, with a surprised grunt... not ready for anything at all. 

Doc lunged at one of his all-time favourite people and for the first time in what felt like forever, he prayed. 

He heard the shot, close enough to shave, as he held the youngest Earps hands and tried to push the gun away. When did the tiny thing in front of him get so dang strong? His ears still not completely okay after the grenade and now with a too close gun shot, began ringing again. He couldn't hear a thing but he could tell that Waverly was speaking. He didn't miss her eyes turning black nor the black veins that lined her cheeks and for the first time in longer than he could remember, he was genuinely scared for someone he cared about.

His balance was starting to go. He was losing the fight and the gun was slowly inching in the direction of his head when Wynonna stood behind her sister and raised Peacemaker.

'Please dear Lord not that,' he thought to himself not wanting her to shoot the only family she had left. He didn't want to be even remotely responsible for the death of a third Earp at the heirs hand. Wynonna would never recover. 

He let go of Waverlys hands, willing to be shot in the head rather than have Wynonna save him. As the gun swung fully into his face he forced himself not to blink and saw Waverly crumble into a heap on the ground. 

The ringing in his ears subsided and the first thing he heard was... something about bed pans?

WYNONNA

The first thing she knew, she was nose deep in snow. She heard a gunshot. Looking over her shoulder she could see Doc and Waverly struggling over a gun. Doc was losing and the gun was slowly moving back towards his head.   
'What the fuckity fuck' she thought to herself. 'How the hell did that happen?'

She rolled out of the way and did a few extra turns for good measure until she was lying behind Waverly. 

She slowly rose to her feet, trying to be quiet, not really her thing, usually she went in loud and guns blazing.

Standing behind Waverly, the very last of her family, she raised Peacekeeper and gently stroked the trigger. 

Her brain was running through all the bad things that were happening, and had happened:  
Willa was gone, she'd shot her.   
Dolls was gone, sneaky blond government bitch faced shit head.  
Waverly was trying to shoot the man she... okay maybe it wasn't JUST sex, but it was too early to tell...  
Oh and hey... her baby sister had a thing for red heads... who knew?

She couldn't do it, not in the back of the head. Not to Waverly, who she'd hurt enough already over the years. The world could burn for all she cared. If it came down to Waverly verses everything, she was going to side with the only person who mattered.  
That's why she'd given Willa the gun, no-one was ever going to hurt her baby sister again... at least no-one who was going to live to tell about it...and that included her.

She hefted the gun in her hand for a second and said a silent prayer before bring the butt down full force on the back of Waverlys head. Whatever had gotten into her sister to make her a match for Doc physically, wasn't strong enough to prevent Waverly crumbling to the ground unconscious.

She heard herself saying;  
"Sorry baby girl, at least it wasn't a bed pan..."


	2. Who you gonna call?

It had been 48 hours since Nicole Haught had slept. In that time she had faced a horde of champagne deranged zombie people, finally learned what was going on in this weird little town, seen her girlfriend looking stunning in a ball gown, punched said girlfriends loser ex square in the face, heard those three little words in reference to herself and been shot.   
After all that, Dolls and 'THE Doc Holliday' had come through with the antidote and she'd had to help administer it to 95% of the town.   
There'd been no point in feeding the townsfolk a bogus story about what had happened at the party, most of them remembered. There were already signs that some of them weren't coping with what they'd been willing to do, to save their own skins. 

Nicole believed that most people wanted to be good guys, she also believed that most people never would be. People were too selfish, self-involved and willing to compromise on their belief system to really BE good guys.  
Most of the town had just learnt that the 'Bad girl' was the hero and that they all fell short in comparison. The hospital should start advertising for more shrinks now... Nicole figured they were going to need them.

She was just about dead on her feet. She had no idea what had happened to Dick-head Earp and whether the closest thing she had to a friend in this town, and said friends sister, her 'kinda' girlfriend (she'd process that later), were okay.  
She grabbed her bag from her locker and rolled her shoulders. Her back was killing her, the door frame she'd been thrown against had done a number on her. She rubbed a spot between her collar bones, 'not just the door frame' she thought to herself.  
She was planning on going home, dosing on painkillers and collapsing into bed when her phone rang...she checked the caller ID.  
“Hi Wy...” she didn't get to finish, a panicked Wynonna interrupting.   
“Get to the homestead now. Some thing's wrong with Waverly” Suddenly Nicole was listening to the disconnect tone and her heart had stopped.  
15 seconds was all it took.   
15 seconds for her run from the building, reach her cruiser, throw her bag in the passenger seat and leave the car park in a screech of tires and a wailing of sirens, sleep, pain and exhaustion forgotten. 

WYNONNA

Wynonna hung up. 

"She's on here way, should be about 5 minutes".

"Wynonna, you know full well it's nearly a 20 minute drive to town, she couldn't possible get here that quickly". Doc responded.

Wynonna shrugged. It was nearly 20 minutes at the speed limit. Wynonna could make it in under 10 without a suped-up engine and police sirens. She liked Nicole, she really didn't like all that many people. Truth told if it took her longer than 10 minutes Wynonna would have to re-evaluate her opinion of the officer.

“Wanna bet' she muttered

Four minutes and 28 seconds later they could hear the siren.

Doc was fastening a chain to each of Waverly's wrists. It was attached as securely as he could manage to a beam that ran over head. It was also in addition to the one around her waist fastening her to the support post, the one on each arm attached to opposite walls in the barn and the one around her feet. 

Wynonna thought it might be over-kill but Doc hadn't wanted to take any chances.

Almost bang on the 5 minute mark there was shower of gravel outside and the cruiser skidded to a stop and the screaming siren was shut off.

Wynonna went out to meet her. She looked like shit, amped up and wild eyed with big black rings under her eyes that told of just how much sleep she had managed to NOT get since the party.

Wynonna held her hands up. “She's out cold but physically okay”, she had to hold the red head back. It took a few seconds for her words to sink in but the officer sagged slightly.

“What happened?”

Wynonna really didn't like the tone of her voice. A mixture of desperate and broken. She much preferred cocky and cheeky. More bumper sticker less movie of the week tragic.

“We think she's possessed. Not really sure how it happened. She tried to kill us.”

Nicole looked at her in amazement. She looked like she was about to say something when the barn started to shake and an enraged scream was heard from within.

Without a word the two women ran inside. And stopped short when they saw her.

The thing that was Waverly was pulling on her chains it was stronger now, black eyes glaring and curse words Wynonna was pretty sure Waverly'd never, ever used were spewing from her mouth. The chains were holding but the beams looked like they might fail at any moment. Thank god Doc had insisted on the extra restraints.

“Baby girl?” Wynonna asked nervously. She honestly didn't think she'd ever been as scared as she was at that very moment. She took a very small step forward.

“Release this vessel” the thing roared.

“She's not a vessel you filthy demon shit. Don't get comfortable, you won't be staying”.

It came out more confident than she felt. She was trying desperately not to shake and when the thing laughed, deep, hollow and evil, she spun on her heals and left the barn.

Nicole followed.

Wynonna looked at the only other person likely to put Waverly ahead of the entire world and in a very small voice that didn't sound at all like hers she said;

“What the fuck are we gonna do?”

She watch as Nicole straightened her spine, gritted her teeth, clenched her jaw and pulled it all together. Wynonna was incredibly glad one of them could. The cop pulled her phone out of her pocket held up a finger and punched a few buttons.

"Hi, it's Nicole....  
Haught........  
I need your help....  
my girlfriends possessed.....   
black eyes....   
super strength.......   
Purgatory....  
Um, Earp ranch, barn?...."

There was a loud crack behind her, in the direction of the house, she spun, Peacekeeper already drawn. 

The woman in jeans and a knitted purple sweater with straight red hair as long as Waves held up her hands;

“Whoo there....Willow, here to help.”


	3. What family is for

NICOLE

When she was 6 she'd gone to a family wedding. She can't remember whose, but she remembers meeting Willow. One of her older cousins, from California, she'd followed her around all day. The older girl didn't seem to mind. They'd had fun, Willow telling her stories about how girls could be heroes and were better at fighting monsters than the boys. She remembers that.  
When she was 8 she'd overheard her mother on the phone to Aunty Shelia, she hadn't really paid any attention until she'd heard something about Willow, magic, witchcraft and a musician.  
When she was 11 the call had been about Tara, funerals and rehab in England. California was too far away, they hadn't gone.  
When she came out at 16 her mother had taken a piece of paper and written down Willows phone number. Just in case she ever wanted someone to talk to. She'd never used it. She knew Willow was further away now, Europe, Japan seemed like she'd been everywhere.

Nicole looked at the cousin she'd meet once, who at literally a moments notice had dropped everything and teleported from god knew where because Nicole needed help, and wished she'd used the number sooner.

Willow grinned at her;

“Lil Nicki, oh my gosh, you got tall”

Nicole could feel herself blushing, it'd been 5 years since anyone called her Nicki, and nearly 13 since anyone has classed her as 'Lil'. She heard Wynonna snicker in the background and figured she'd have a joke at the ready once this was all over.

“Thanks for coming Wills. I didn't know what else to do”

“No problemo, possessed girlfriend's never a good thing. Who's the slayer type with the big gun?” Willow asked as she nodded in Wynonna's direction. Willow still had her hands up and Nicole looked over.  
“For the love of... Earp put your damn gun away, she's family”

Wynonna muttered something about shooting family but holstered her weapon. As she did so Willow lowered her hands,  
“Just for the record I could have teleported that thing to Timbuktu before you had a chance to shoot, also, really don't like guns” Willow said before turning back to Nicole.

“So girlfriend?... Wait did you say Earp? As in?” She turned back to Wynonna quickly, the brunette rolled her eyes

Nicole nodded. “Yep, Wynonna”

“Cool. Okay then... sorry... girlfriend?”  
“Waverly” Nicole whispered and nodded her head toward the barn.

 

DOC

Doc was standing in the barn, gun drawn and pointed at the thing chained to the rafters.   
A bitty little red head no bigger the Miss Waverly Earp herself walked in, followed closely by Officer (pardon) Agent Haught and the usually delightful (but not so much today) Wynonna.

He hadn't heard a vehicle so he wasn't sure where the newcomer had come from but as soon as she entered what he was beginning to think of as his home, all the little hair on the back of his neck stood up.  
'Witch' he thought to himself and had to fight his instinct to turn his gun on the woman. She was clearly a guest as Peacekeeper sat strapped to a shapely thigh and not pointed in her direction.  
“Hiya” the woman said in his direction before freezing and looking closely at him.  
“Golly, Doc Holliday'.  
She turned back toward Waverlys beloved who said;

“Apparently THE”.

“Wow, Xanders gonna flip” the unknown women said with a grin.

Further and complete introductions were interrupted by the thing in the chains laughing maniacally,

“Witch,” it boomed. “You've wasted your time coming here. You can't defeat me, I'm an Old One” 

The witch froze for a second and turned toward the demon;  
“Is that so?”, she asked quietly “I've meet a few of them, sent all but the one I'm friends with back to the abyss, what makes you so special?”

Doc watched in something close to awe as the tiny woman walked up to Waverly and reached out her hand, calmly placing in on the possessed womans head.

She muttered a few words under her breathe.

Her hair turned white, and her skin began to shine. Light traveled through her hand and into sweet Waverly. The demon began to convulse pulling hard on the chains. Just as quickly as it had began the Witch collapsed and the demon resumed it's laughing.

Doc's heart sank.

“You can't beat me witch,” the demon roared.

“Maybe not,” the witch gasped “bet I know someone who can though”.

There was a crack and another woman appeared before them. Dressed head to toe in red & black leather, with skin so pale it was white and the bluest of blue eyes, and hair.

Doc thought, not for the first time that the women of this era were... perplexing.


	4. Calling in the bigger guns

WILLOW

Illyria looked pissed. 

“Willow Rosenberg, you are fortunate I tolerate you. I was playing with my pet when you called. He was about to beg! What do you require?”

“Little help” Willow said, trying to hide her smirk at the thought of the peroxide Vamp begging. She indicated to the woman chained behind the leather clad Demon Goddess.

Illyria looked over and harrumphed.  
“What do I care for some small stupid human? She'll be dead soon, like this vessel before her.” she indicated to her own body.

Willow vaguely registered her cousins sharp intake of breath, and hoped the gun-toting Earp beside her wasn't stupid and that the shiny antique she sported stayed in it's holster.

It looked like Illyria was going to teleport back to where she had come from and Willow really needed her to stay. She was rapidly cycling through all the possible ways to convince the Old One to help her when the thing inside her cousins girlfriend laughed again.

“She won't help you Witch, she's scared and powerless. You only think she has power because she's stronger than you...”

Illyria froze and slowly turned to the tiny figure chained the the barn. 

“Olvikan, you snake” she hissed. She approached the girl and wound back her arm, Willow had seen the power of her fist and at that exact moment it looked like she was about to punch a hole in Waverly.

Willow gulped audibly. 

“Illyria, Stop!”

“I will destroy this vessel. He will not ascend again” Illyria replied in an emotionless voice. 

Willow tried not to panic, Illyria hadn't struck yet.

“Look at Nicole” she pleaded “My cousin, standing behind you, just look.”

Please work, please work, please work... her internal monologue temporarily drowned everything out.

Illyria looked over her shoulder.  
There was Nicole, silent tears streaming down her face, jaw clenched, gun pointed at Illyria held in shaking hands. Wynonna held an almost identical pose but her eyes were clear and her hands were steady. Willow figured she was one of the one's who'd break after, Willow knew a lot of women like that. Willow needed the pain, not the rage.

Illyria collapsed to her knees.

“Make it stop, make it stop.”

Willow stepped over to the woman she loosely defined as a friend, who in this moment looked a lot like an actual friend, long gone.

“Empathy's a bitch” she whispered. “lets go outside for a moment”

The Demon Goddess who looked exactly like Winifred Burkle allowed herself to be pulled up and lead toward the door.

As she walked past them Nicole and Wynonna lowered their guns and followed them out.

Willow pause in the doorway, “Doc, keep an eye on the patient.”  
She smiled when the gun-slinger tipped his hat and muttered a “Yes Ma'am”


	5. Fangs for thinking of me.

WYNONNA

Wynonna stood in the dark, when did it get dark? It's barely noon! She was suddenly experiencing some epic Deja-vu.  
She looked at Willow, not sure whether to trust her, but she knows, somewhere in the back of her mind that the Witch had saved Waverly when her ….friend? was set on killing her to end the thing inside.

She notices things, she knows that most people who know her think she oblivious, but most of the time it's an act. If you don't see something you don't have to deal. If not dealing was an Olympic sport Wynonna is fairly confident she'd have a wall of Gold medals. 

Willow had noticed the darkness and her shoulders had slumped slightly. She looked like someone who's worse fears had just been confirmed.

“Who or What is Olvikan?”

“A big arse snake” Willow muttered. Wynonna gave her a sharp look and is about to say something sharper when the Witch continues.

“Cliffs Notes, Olvikan is on of the Old Ones, the very first demons, from a time before people. He's ascended a few times and it takes a lot to put the slimy a-wipe down.”

“Define a lot.” challenged Nicole, who was standing as far away from Illyria as she could and still be part of the conversation.

“Fire, lot's and lot's of fire. Volcano, an entire high school rigged with explosives, kinda fire.”

“Oh good,” Wynonna responded. “For a moment I was worried a flame thrower'd do it. Baby Girl'd be pissed if we started playing with one of those without her.”

Willow looked at her in disbelief. Wynonna didn't care, when she saw the colour slowly start to return to Nicole's face and one side of her mouth lift enough to reveal a tiny shadow of a dimple, she told herself it was worth it.

Willow suddenly said “How does that gun work?”

Wynonna shrugged. “It just does, curse and all that. I shoot the revenants between the eyes, they burst into flames and are sucked down into hell.”

Willow smiled “I have a really bad idea.”

Another crack and suddenly there was a tall, skinny, bottle blond guy in a coat that Doc would love, standing right in front of them. 

“Bloody hell” 

Wynonna quickly modified her description. There was a tall, skinny, bottle blond guy, with a hot accent, in a coat that Doc would love, standing right in front of them.

“You are correct” Illyria said, “that is indeed a very bad idea.”

 

SPIKE

The last thing that Spike remembered was training, actually fighting, with Blue. Then he's taking a swing at thin air.

He'd face planted on the floor when the hit had found nothing and after dusting himself off he had put his coat back on and lit himself a cigarette.

“Well that was a hell of a thing.” he'd said to the empty room.

He was just starting to wonder if he should call the cavalry when he felt the familiar pull on his inside that singled he was about to be teleported. He had just enough time to register the Illyria could only teleport with him and not remotely pull him to her, when the rest of his body shifted as well.

“Bloody hell”

He hated teleportation. He never landed completely on his feet, and he always felt vaguely motion sick afterwards. He registered Blue saying something about a bad idea.

“I'm all for bad ideas Red, but did you really have to do that?”

“Bite me.” Willow said, obviously channeling Buffy of old.

“Tease” he muttered

He straightened up and looked around him. He was outside. Wait, outside, it's the middle of the bleeding day.  
“Eclipse?” he asked.

“Or something” he turned to face the women who'd spoken, she looked exactly like his type of crazy. Leather, torn jeans, big gun strapped to one very appealing thigh. The other thigh looked tasty too...

He lit another smoke and watched the brief flash of disgust cross her face. She got it under control quickly, he was impressed, she wanted something.

Standing next to her was a cop, scratch that deputy, with a disgustingly similar hair colour and an all too familiar 'dead on her feet' look.

'Welcome to the wild wild west.' he thought to himself.

“What d'ya want Red?” he asked, turning to his favourite witch.

“Did Angel ever tell you about Eyghon?”

Spike froze, smoke half way to his mouth. He had. Instantly Spike knew where this was going.

“Bollocks” he muttered as he flicked the smoke into the dusty gravel at his feet.

“Demon possession?”

Willow nodded.

“We care?”

Willow shrugged. “Family.”

A single word answer. Red usually rambled. This really wasn't good. He thought about asking which family, Slayer? Summers? But with that red hair the answer was obvious. Contrary to popular belief he could occasionally keep his mouth shut.

“Plan?”

When Willow didn't immediately answer he knew he wasn't going to like it.

“Demon?”

Willow winced. He really, most definitely, was not going to like this.

“Olivkan” as soon as she said it he wished he hadn't already flicked the smoke. Now would have been the perfect time to throw it down and storm off.

“The Mayor?!!!”


	6. A really bad plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I already have this one finished I thought I shouldn't leave you hanging.

NICOLE

The plan seemed simple enough, the blond guy, Spike, was a Vampire. Okay, Vampires are real, deep breath, she can deal. But this one had a soul, another deep breath.   
They get the demon to jump into Spike. Illyria would then teleport them to just outside the triangle. At the point where the Demon had first come through. Where Wynonna had killed Willa (that was news). Willow would teleport with Wynonna and Peacemaker.   
All going well the Demon inside Spike would be able to evict the Old One and Wynonna could shot the snake for a second time, hopefully before it could make it across the boundary again.   
All going to shit, Wynonna would shoot Spike between the eyes and the Old One would be sucked back into hell. In that event they hoped that all Spike would be left with would be a splitting head ache, and he possibly wouldn't be quite that pretty, you know, if you go for that sort of thing. There was just one thing she wasn't 100% clear on.

“How do we get the Demon to jump into Spike?”

Willow was very definitely avoiding looking at her. The tips of her ears had also gone somewhat pink. A family trait, so she knew what it meant. 

“I don't like this plan.”

Spike muttered something about agreeing and needing the swing vote.

Unfortunately Wynonna was studying Willow carefully, armed crossed, legs braced slightly, calmer than Nicole had ever seen her. The swing vote was out of reach.

“Okay Spike, time to juice up”. At Willows instructions Spike changed.

Nicole looked on in a mingling of fascination and horror as the Vampires eyes changed to a sickening yellow. Bumps appeared along the bridge of his nose and forehead. They made him look like a pasty white, bleach blond remnant of the Dinosaur era. The teeth adding to the mental comparison. He sunk them into Illyria's neck.

For her part the leather clad woman looked unsurprised, and frankly, bored, as the Vampire fed. 

When he finally disengaged with a roared “what a rush” Nicole decided this was officially the weirdest day she had ever lived through. She was about to say something when at the slightest nod from Wynonna, Doc grabbed both her wrists from behind, forcing her arms back and down. Then he put a knee between her shoulder blades. 

 

DOC

'Haught must be tired' Doc thought to himself as he quickly took her down. The move, though well practiced, effective and often implemented in his earlier years, was far from elegant. He was pretty sure that on any other day he would have found himself on his back on the barn floor for even trying it. Instead it was surprisingly easy to get her down and on an angle that prevented excessive movement. He held her arms in such a way that attempting to dislodge him would surely result in a dislocated shoulder, possibly two. He really hoped she didn't struggle too much as he'd be first in line to pay hell when Waverly returned.

Doc had come to realize that Waverly Earp angry at him was assuredly his least favourite state of being.

He had not forgotten all the things he had learnt in his life, before his first run in with Constance Clootie. Way back when even the good guys had to do the unthinkable, occasionally, and he was never really one of the good guys. He'd caught on fairly quickly as to exactly how they expected to get the demon out of Miss Waverly. It was another sign of just how tired Agent Haught really was that she had not deduced the same.

When his eyes met Wynonna's earlier they had shared a wordless conversation. The type of communication that only two people who truly think alike are ever able to achieve. Before the Englishman, in a mighty fine leather coat, had shape-shifted into a creature much closer to demon, he knew what his job was.

As the Vampire pronounced himself, “as ready as I'll ever Bloody be.” Nicole's knees hit dirt.

She moved minutely in his grip, just enough to gauge her predicament, and promptly began swearing at him. Within seconds Doc Holliday had been called more dastardly things than he had ever heard uttered. He made a mental note to remember some of them for future use.


	7. Let's take a trip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unpleasant things happen to Waves in this chapter. It goes against my strongly held personal belief that nothing bad should EVER happen to that particular goof- it's brief though so if you feel the same way I hope you'll forgive me.

WYNONNA

She could hear Haught swearing. On any other day she might have been impressed. Who knew she had such talent. Perhaps the family she never talked about were Pirate sailors or some-such.

She nodded at Willow to begin and stood back slightly. She didn't really know how this was going to work, but she got the gist, Waverly's body needed to be uninhabitable. Everyone except Spike backed up as far as they could.

The older red head spared a worried look in her cousins direction before flexing her fingers slightly and saying a few quite words that Wynonna was sure Waverly could have translated. Bolts of blue lightning arched from her finger tips directly into Waverly's chained body.

Waverly screamed, a sound that was pure Waverly and started to convulse. It felt like it went on for hours. Wynonna kept her arms crossed, her jaw clenched and willed herself not to shed a tear. Every bone in her body told her to run toward her baby sister and protect her from what the witch was doing. She held her ground, she could break later, once everything was back to normal. Or at least the Earp normal.

Finally Waverly's eyes rolled up into her head, she stopped screaming and collapsed against her chains. Willow kept hitting her with the blue lightning until the second Spike began to convulse.

After that everything happened quickly. With the speed of a hell-hound Illyria was at Spike's side. She grabbed the back of his neck and lifted him up like a mother cat with a tiny helpless kitten (so okay, she's strong) and crack, the two of them disappeared.

The next thing Wynonna knew she felt like she was on a roller-coaster. Plunging forward with her throat and major organs left somewhere behind her. She landed on her knees beside Willow in front of the Arch that she'd run through last night. 

She righted herself and tried not to think about Willa.

ILLYRIA

She did not like this plan. Of all the puny creatures in this world. Creatures who refused time, and time again to bow before her, as they should. Spike was her favourite. He was her pet. If Willow's incredibly bad plan did not work she was going to be very VERY angry.

She could see Willow and the Woman with the pathetic little gun on the other side of the arch. Beside her, her pet was still convulsing. The Vampire flashed in and out across his pasty little face. She knew Olvikan.  
She hated Olvikan.  
And she doubted the much younger demon inside Spike had the power to evict him from the Vampires shell. 

This was an incredibly bad plan.

Spike threw his head back and screamed. Illyria smiled. It was not Spikes scream. She remembered making the snake scream like that once. Her pet was winning.

From his open mouth a black ooze emerged. Swirling, pulsing, and condensing until the Snake began to take shape, jutting from the vampires gaping maw and reaching high into the darkened sky.

Illyria's smile morphed into a grin.


	8. One down...what's next?

WYNONNA

Wynonna waited until the snake had fully emerged from Spikes mouth. Part of her was fascinated, part of her wanted to shoot early. She wasn't sure that the Vampire wouldn't be consumed by the resulting flames, so she waited. 

When Spike collapsed to the ground and the Snake began to grow, bigger, more tentacles/ tails (whatever) she raised the gun and aimed. 

She felt the familiar surge of power, the heat as Peacemaker began to glow fire gold, and breathing through the action, she pulled the trigger.

The snake exploded in a ball of flame. This time the gate was fully closed and as the head rushed toward her, before finally disintegrating, it smacked into the invisible barrier and stayed outside the Triangle.

The moment it had vanished the sun returned and the blond pile of leather began smoking. Even from this distance the smell was stomach turning. The most unappealing BBQ smell ever to waft in her direction.

Illyria gave a curt nod to Willow, and teleported, Vampire in tow.

 

Wynonna holstered the gun and turned toward the red head. 

“That went well” the Witch said as she swayed slightly.

Wynonna quickly reached out her hand to steady the woman.

“Might have over done it just a little... maybe need a nap.” Willow said quietly before collapsing into Wynonna's arms.

'Damn' Wynonna thought to herself. 'Really don't want to carry her all the way home'.

She sat down in the snow beside Willow and helpless rubbed the other woman's arm. Her arse was almost instantly cold. She thought to herself 'Gotta get Doc a phone. Could really use a ride right about now.'  
She waited for Willow to regain her strength.

WILLOW

Her strength slowly returned and with it the knowledge that she had two more teleports to preform. Back to the Earp ranch, dragging Wynonna with her. Then home. 

She just needed a moment. 

“Might have over done it a little”. She mumbled, 'wait did she already say that?'

Beside her Wynonna snorted. “Yep, reckon” she agreed.

“Just need a minute here”. Willow said.

“All good, take your time” came the response. “But, ummm, do you think we could move to somewhere a little less butt freezing?”

Willow chuckled and allowed herself to be hoisted up and helped to a nearby tree, one that could have been custom made for leaning on. 

“Thanks, by the way” Wynonna said. Willow didn't know her well enough to be sure but she thought the other woman spoke with a blend of embarrassment and exhaustion.

“So, you've saved your sister. What's next?”

Wynonna sighed “Save Dolls I guess”.

“Dolls?”

“My boss, kinda. Maybe?”

Willow looked at her questioningly.

“He mighta been fired.” Wynonna offered. “Shady government types charged him with treason for helping me yesterday”.

Willow knew all about shady government types.

“Aaannnd, he kinda kissed me.” Wynonna continued.

“Huh, I'da thought you and Holliday...”

Wynonna whipped her head around to make eye contact. “No, god no... just sex”.

'Riiiight' Willow thought to herself, inwardly rolling her eyes. 'Yep. Total. Slayer. Type'.


	9. Those left behind.

DOC

As soon as the Witch and Wynonna had vanished before his very own eyes, Doc released Nicole.

She stood quickly, rolled her shoulders, held her hand out and demanded “Keys.”  
Fishing the keys to Waverly's chains out of his pocket he gingerly handed them to her. As her fist closed around the jangling metal objects, he didn't see the other one coming.

He'd been right, flat, on his back, barn floor. He tasted blood as it dripped down the back of his throat. 'Mighty fine punch'. He thought to himself.

By the time he got to his feet Agent Haught had successfully released Waverly from her bonds. 'How fast had she moved?' he wondered.

Waverly was lying on her back, with Nicole feeling for a pulse and listening for breathe. Doc's heart sank. If they had been through all this and Waverly was still lost Wynonna would never forgive herself.

Haught started doing that fancy Cardiopul- what-cha-ma-call-it he'd seen on TV. He thought it was a fiction, a fantasy dreamed up my those picture storytellers, it'll never work. Doc wanted to be sick.

After a few moments Waverly took a gasping breathe, opened her eyes and whispered   
“ 'cole”. Before passing out.

Doc honestly couldn't have said which sight was more beautiful, that of Waverly's chest steadily rising and falling, or that of the gasping, crying woman holding her close, gently brushing her cheek.

 

NICOLE

She'd been prepared to do CPR until the world ended. And, yes, she was aware that that could literally be any minute. 

By the time Waverly took that first gasping breathe she was a blubbering wreck. The sound of her name, truncated and whispered as it was, was glorious. She gently scooped her unconscious girlfriend up off the dusty floor.

She was bone tired and about 40% bruise, and with every step Waverly became heavier. She refused to stop, or ask Doc for assistance as she gripped her precious cargo tighter and shuffled toward the house. It felt like forever before she finally reached the front porch. She lifted one heavy foot up the steep wooden step then with effort raised the other. How could one step be such hard work?   
When she finally reached the front door she paused trying to judge how to solve the problem before her. Doc stepped from behind without a word and turned the knob.   
He didn't come in, as the old door swung shut behind them she heard the tell-tale creak of the old porch chair taking his weight as he took watch and waited for Wynonna.

Step by agonising step she moved into the living room and as gently as she was able placed Waverly on Wynonna's much loved, but ratty couch. She had just enough energy reserve to pull the throw from the nearby armchair to cover the sleeping Waverly before collapsing on the floor against the couch. Leaning her head back and resting it against her sleeping girlfriends thigh she closed her eyes and finally let sleep take her.

She woke to a lot of noises at once. The already recognisable crack that told her Wynonna and Willow had returned, the sound of Doc crashing to the floor startled by their sudden appearance and the unmistakable sound of Wynonna's raucous laughter. The sound that made her smile though was the soft sigh from behind her that was followed by the feel of gentle fingers being run through her hair.

She turned her head and met her girlfriend's eyes.

With a contented smile, and still half asleep she whispered, “Hi baby”


	10. Baby came back.

WAVERLY

She didn't remember much. Just flashes really. 

She'd tried to shoot Wynonna. She couldn't remember if she had succeeded, or how she came to be lying on the couch in the homestead her girlfriend asleep in front of her. She remembered pain and screaming and complete darkness, then Nicole. Gorgeous, caring, gentle Nicole with a smile capable of making her forget all the words, in all the languages. 

Waverly lay on the couch not moving, trying to get her bearings, trying to remember, trying not to wake the redhead.

There was a loud crack from outside, followed by a crash and Wynonna laughing. She sighed with relief at the sound and reached out to run her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. Nicole leaned into her hand before turning to look at her smiling sleepily.

“Hi baby. Welcome back.”

“Where'd I go?”

Nicole shuffled along the floor so that their heads were closer together and lifted a shaking hand to gently brush a loose strand of hair off Waverly's face.

“I don't know.” She whispered. Nicole stood and climbed on the couch curling herself behind Waverly. “I'm just really glad you're back.” she said placing a kiss below Waverly's ear.

Waverly rolled over and wrapped her arms tightly around Nicole's waist. When Nicole turned slightly so she was on her back, Waverly rested her head on Nicole's shoulder.

'I never want to move' she thought to herself.

The laughter outside had died down and Waverly knew Wynonna was about to walk in. She lifted her head to look at Nicole, wanting to say the thing properly, with eye contact. Nicole traced a finger down the side of Waverly's face and beat her to it.

“I love you Waverly Earp”

Waverly smiled, making an internal note of how her heart raced, skin tingled and head spun a little at the words. “I love you too” she whispered before leaning in and kissing her.

She vaguely registered the front door banging shut. Then;

“Ewwww, do you have to do that on my couch?”

Waverly lifted her head to look at her sister about to say something in response when she realised her sister wasn't alone. She froze.

WYNONNA

They looked cute, kissing on the couch as if nothing had happened, but when Wynonna made some comment Waverly looked up.

Although she was obviously surprised to find she sister not alone, she recovered quickly, sitting up and straightening her hair. Nicole sat up beside her and gently wrapped and arm around her waist.

“Well, Neadley's couch was too far away.” Waverly said with a shrug.

Wynonna's jaw dropped. She looked from her sister to Nicole whose face had turned slightly pink.

“Dude, your bosses office!” She said with a grin. Looking back at Waverly she continued “Baby girl, I'm so prou.... wait, that's what you were doing in Neadley's office?!”

Waverly shrugged again and Nicole laughed. Wynonna looked so surprised Willow couldn't help laughing as well.

Willow collapsed on the armchair and made some comment about needing a minute. The four of them joked and teased each other for a while as if nothing had happened but it was obvious that Waverly and Nicole were exhausted.

Eventually Willow stood with a sigh, “I should probably go and check on Spike”

“Thank him for us K?” Wynonna said.

“Sure.” Willow turned to to Nicole. “Do me a favour?” Nicole nodded “ Next time you have an emergency, can you make sure it involves pizza, like maybe you ordered too much?”

Nicole grinned “Deal.”.

With that Willow vanished. Waverly gasped.   
As soon as the older woman was gone Wynonna ran to the couch, wrapped her arms around her baby sister and held tight.

“Don't ever do that again baby girl.”  
“Promise” came the quiet reply.

Wynonna pulled back and looked at the two women on the couch. Both of them looked beaten up, and about ready to drop.  
“Bed.” she instructed them firmly.

Without any argument the women stood and headed for the stairs. Wynonna close behind them. She wasn't sure they wouldn't collapse on their way up.

“Just so you know Haughtstuff, if you both drop ,I'm catching Waverly.” she said to their backs.  
“You'd better,” came Nicole's response.  
“And I'll never forgive you.” came Waverly's.

Wynonna chuckled.

Once the two were settled in bed Wynonna leaned against the door frame and smiled at the sight. Her baby sister was already asleep, curled tightly around her girlfriend who was nearly out as well. 

“Hey Lil' Haughtie?” she said quietly, not wanting to wake Wave's.

“Mmmm”

“Your cousins kinda a bad-arse.”

Nicole opened her eyes and looked at her. After a quick glance at Waverly she said with an exhausted but happy smile...

“She's goofy, tiny, tough as nails and super-smart ... what'd you expect?”

Wynonna grinned, offered a small salute and gently closed the bedroom door.


End file.
